1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a solution-providing apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display using the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Technology
An OLED display is a type of flat panel display that has recently been replacing liquid crystal displays (LCD). Because the OLED display is self-emissive, it does not need a separate backlight unit that generates light. Thus, the OLED display is typically thinner than the LCD, and the usage of the OLED display is expanding.
In general, the OLED display includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer that is formed between the anode and the cathode. During operation, holes are provided to the organic emission layer through the anode, and electrons are provided to the organic emission layer through the cathode. Thus, the electrons and holes are combined to generate an exciton, and light is generated from the organic emission layer due to energy generated as the exciton is changed from an excited state to a ground state.